prιмera veѕ
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Las primeras veces no siempre tiene que ser buenas o malas forzosamente; También pueden ser asombrosas, maravillosas o más que eso. Eso es algo que Fidio había aprendido en compañía de Mark. Mark&Fidio. Yaoi


**Hola Todo el Mundo! Aquí estoy nuevamente mordiéndole la vida a alguien!**

**Pedido de: Saya-chan Dattebayo. Mi segundo Mark y Fidio XD Me encariñe con esta pareja! Espero que te guste. Creo que es el fic más pervertido que eh escrito xDDD**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que se declare a Goenji y Fubuki como una pareja oficial, es porque lo compré. Pero como en IEG Goenji es feo y casi calvo (¿?.)… soñar es gratis :3**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedía de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>prιмera veѕ<p>

La primera vez no siempre tiene que ser buenas o malas. Esa era la opinión del mejor futbolista italiano de estos tiempos, Fidio Aldena.

Rememoremos si no le crees.

Su primera participación en el Fut bol Frontera Internacional no fue ni buena ni mala. Claro, había ido a la isla Licott y había conocido a muchas personas, entre ellas principalmente lo había conocido a él; Pero no había podido levantar la copa de los campeones del mundo y eso hacía que la experiencia hubiera quedado en un punto neutro. Aunque obviamente no se arrepentía.

En esa isla también había experimentado por primera vez muchas experiencias.

Su primera amistad internacional, con un americano llamado Mark Kruger, fue y será inolvidable. Ahora ya no solo eran amigos. Pero eso es algo qué veremos más adelante; Mark fue su primer amigo internacional, pasó tiempos más que divertidos y emocionantes con él, lloró y lo abrazó aquella vez que perdieron contra 'Little Gigants' del Congo. Y sobre todo, nunca se separó de él. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Su primer amor también fue Mark. Inigualable realmente, este punto si podía considerarlo como bueno, realmente muy bueno. Ir tomados de la mano, los besos, lo abrazos y los constantes partidos de soccer donde los únicos jugadores eran ellos, era completamente inigualables. Amor, dulce amor.

Y eso nos lleva a más primeras experiencias.

La primera sensación de celos fue lo que llevo a Fidio al próximo punto. Todo a causa de su inseguridad sobre el mejor amigo de Mark, Dylan.

Su primera pelea fue lo que se considera normal, el italiano y al americano fueron lo bastante maduros como para no decir cosas de las que podrían arrepentirse, pero eso no evito que le dieran al contrario donde más le dolía. Fidio recuerda que durante unos días no pudo dormir en paz.

Y la primera reconciliación, como olvidarla; a Fidio prácticamente se le caían los pantalones del miedo, tenía la leve idea de que llegaría frente a él después de haberse tragado su orgullo y haber juntado valor, a pedirle disculpas por tal escena. Por qué no era algo muy maduro que digamos haberle lanzado un espagueti con albóndigas a Dylan solo porque le cedió su asiento a Mark… para que se sentara junto a él, su novio.

Después de eso, pasaron los años; el amor a distancia no es fácil de llevar, pero es una bonita experiencia y se puede presumir de haberlo logrado. Porque después de 2 años de no verse y haber llevado una comunicación a base de cartas, video llamadas y largas llamadas por teléfono que traían consigo una tremenda cantidad del recibo telefónico ¡Duraron juntos! ¡Qué bonito es el amor! Pensaba Fidio.

Ya con dieciséis años, ambos habían cambiado, eras más altos, más corpulentos, entre otros rasgos qué ya todos se han de imaginar. Ambos parecían dos Dioses disfrutando de su adolescencia. ¿Las consecuencias? ¡Hormonas! Ya no eran unos niños que solo se fijaban en el soccer, aun lo amaban, pero había perdido el primer lugar en sus vidas. Fidio estaba muy consciente de lo que sentía y se preguntaba si Mark también.

Y eso nos lleva a su primera vez -sí, esa primera ves…- la cual fue… agitada. Fidio recuerda perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de Mark bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy mientras hacia esas rápidas envestidas… y que decir se la cara de este mientras soltaba un suspiro ronco lleno de placer mientras ambos se corrían al mismo tiempo: Fidio entre su abdomen y el de Mark, mientras este último lo había en su interior. Oh, eso también nos lleva a su primer orgasmo.

Así que después de recordar estas cosas, Fidio, que esta acostado en su cama con Mark a un lado –porque si, ahora viven juntos- sigue pensando en lo mismo, las primeras veces no siempre tiene que ser buenas o malas forzosamente; También pueden ser asombrosas, maravillosas o más que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww~ ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**A mí me gusto! Y más porque yo sé lo que es el amor a distancia!**

**Pero yo aún soy pequeña…**

**Bueno, hare una serie de shots con respecto a Navidad, creo! Bueno, lo intentaré!**

**Y Saya-chan! Espero que te haya gustado mi pobre fic en comparación con los tuyos! Espero no haberte decepcionado : D**

**Y bueno, todo por ahora. Me despido que es el cumpleaños de mi abuelita y debo estas en el pastel!**

**Ya saben, sus reviews me inspiran para continuar. Son mi alimento y el de los conejos también (¿?)**

**'мáѕ vale υna тrιѕтe ѕonrιѕa qυe la тrιѕтeza de no volver a ѕonreιr' Ya saben Mijas, Smile!**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

Matta ne~


End file.
